Paths to the Heart
by Bateman01
Summary: AU, HxR. It's Relena's first year of collge. She has no problem with the change and is just happy to get out of her parents house. Enter a mysterious and gorgeous stranger and I'd say that Relena's first year will be rather exciting. Title is not fina
1. Beautiful Blue's

Chapter 1: Beautiful Blue's  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Relena, it's Millardo."  
  
"Oh hi, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just...well I feel really bad about not being able to see you off and so I was calling to see how your drive has been going so far."  
  
"Millardo I told you not to worry. I know that you're busy and that I understood. Besides, I'm a big girl now and can live without my family having to see me off when I'll still be seeing them every once in awhile."  
  
"Mom and Dad still haven't returned from Paris yet?"  
  
Eyes the color of a cloudless day closed with a sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
"No, but I had expected it you know, it's not like it hasn't happened before. What can I say? Over the years I've learned to be more independent because of their absences. So, I feel I should thank them for some things."  
  
"Bullshit Relena, that doesn't make up for anything. This is exactly why I wanted to be there for you."  
  
"Millardo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Stop worrying yourself over me and go take care of your family, I can hear Lu calling for you from over the phone. I bet she hasn't let you rest one minute since you found out she was pregnant; she wants everything to be perfect for the little one..."  
  
"Relena you are part of my family and don't try to change the subject. I'm your brother. Hell, I'm practically the only family you have left that gives a damn about you!"  
  
"That's not true and you know it. Mom and Dad love us very much, but they just don't know how to show it very well. I've accepted it, why can't you?" Relena's voice had softened considerably.  
  
"MILLARDO PEACRAFT!!!!! Get you ass in here and help me move this furniture for out future child!!" came Lucrezia Noin's voice from somewhere in the back of the house over the phone.  
  
Ignoring his hormonal wife for the moment, Millardo sighed at the words of his forgiving sister.  
  
"I'm glad you've become the person you are Rel. I couldn't imagine you any other way."  
  
"I love you Millardo. Now go help Noin, it can't be too good for your health to ignore her for very long."  
  
"Love you too Lena. I'll be visiting you before Thanksgiving."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
And with that, the conversation between the siblings ended and Millardo ran to help his wife. Relena, meanwhile, prepared herself for another three hours in her limo to attend registration.  
  
College. Her parents had pretty much decided that she should attend Kenting University. The school was a six hour drive from her hometown and basically in the middle of nowhere; the nearest town being a two hour drive away. It was a very prestigious, very expensive private school, but Relena was happy enough with the thought of leaving her parents home to care where she went. Living in a dorm and having everything supplied for her didn't sound like a bad arrangement.  
  
Funny that her parents would spend so much money to buy their children the very best of everything so that they could play the part of high society folk and yet they were never around for the moments that mattered most. As far back as Relena could remember she had come to rebel against the ideas of the society in which she was brought up in. The dirty- blonde hair and blue eyed Peacecraft had always been a relatively quiet person, only jumping in on discussions in which she had a strong opinion of or to correct someone. Instead of spending money on herself or some random object, she either donated to charity or sponsored any function when she was needed. She never got tired of helping others and never regretted one moment of giving her time to the needy.  
  
Every once in awhile though, she was forced to show the Peacecraft inheritance shine through because of her parents. At one point, it got to where they wanted to go to some kind of ball every weekend, but she fought that idea until it was one each month. She went in baring a fake smile and pretending to enjoy it for the sake of her parents, because she really did love them very much even if the did have the downsides.  
  
Relena snapped out of her day dream when she felt the limo come to a smooth stop. She gathered all of her papers and stepped out when Pagan opened the door for her. Once standing correctly, all Relena could do was stare at the school in awe and respect. The main building that she currently stood before was made of a dark red brick with four gigantic white columns out in front. The other buildings surrounding the main one were made of the same brick, but each had its own individual characteristic whether it be a garden or fountain and it was these little extras that gave Relena a homey feeling of the campus.  
  
Done with her quick analysis of the scene before her, she turned to Pagan to say her farewell. She received a small smile from the old man before she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Pagan, I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"And I you, Miss Relena. You stay out of trouble here, I don't want to be getting any upsetting phone calls about you," he shook his finger at her, but was smiling all the while.  
  
Relena laughed. "Of course not Pagan."  
  
"Now, your things will arrive within the hour to your assigned dorm. You have everything you need to register? Good. Well, my job here is now done and I will see you at Thanksgiving, my dear."  
  
Giving her one last smile, he bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead and then returned to the driver's seat and drove off. Relena turned around and started walking to the tables set up in front of the main hall, on the way, she decided that it would be a good idea to begin to organizing her registration papers. Rather unexpectedly, she bumped into what seemed like a pole and fell backwards. Papers exploded into the air. A very flustered and embarrassed Relena jumped up, missing the hand that was offered to her by her pole.  
  
Wait. A hand?  
  
The blonde ceased the nervous gathering of her papers. Eyes focused on the cement sidewalk, she turned around and found a pair of shoes standing in front of her. She quickly looked up to try and mutter an apology, but once she met the strangers eyes she couldn't seem to remember how to make sentences anymore, or even speak the English language at that. Blue. That shade of blue that comes during a sea storm...and fierce, that's the only way to describe his eyes. Cause you see, the eyes she met belonged to a man and not just any man. She thought for a brief moment that she had stumbled upon Adonis himself, the man was so gorgeous. She returned to staring at the ground, not being able to stand blushing so much in one day. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, Relena returned to her senses, but not fully, she began to stutter an apology.  
  
"I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention and I-I...."  
  
"Hn...Just pay more attention to what you're doing. Others around here might not act as polite," said the man.  
  
Relena looked up surprised. When she did, she met his stony gaze once again. She fleetingly took in his other features, noticing that he had a mop of chocolate brown hair to match his wild eyes and a chiseled bone structure. His face held no emotion whatsoever and before she could say another word, he was gone. He had moved further down the line of tables.  
  
Next time: Who's the mysterious stranger? *wink, wink* And will we see any other characters of our beloved Gundam Wing??? Maybe, maybe not..... Please R&R! I'd appreciate it so, so much. 


	2. Hilde

Hey all!! It's been awhile since I've updated, but what can I say? There was a combination of school, work, and laziness that prevented me from updating sooner. I just wanted to write a quick thank you to those of you who reviewed my story and to let you know that your opinions meant so much.   
  
I avoided the truth in the last chapter, but now the time has come for the dreaded...  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Gundam Wing or its characters. uu  
  
Chapter 2: Hilde  
  
Once Relena decided to join the rest of humanity back on earth, she realized that there was some kind of commotion going on at one of the registration tables. The commotion was caused by a guy with black hair in a pony tail and a girl with blonde hair that was in two big braids, both looked to be of oriental heritage. From all the yelling, Relena kind of got the drift of what the argument was about. It seemed that there was a problem with the boy's schedule and so he had made the decision to take it out on the girl who was helping out behind the tables. As Relena drew closer, the scene didn't improve.  
  
"Woman! I didn't pay a shit load of money to come here and have everything fucked up by some idiot like you!!"  
  
The girl's words came swiftly and venomously, but then grew in volume: "I'm sorry, sir, about the school's mistake. But as I've been telling you for the last five minutes...IT'S NOT MY FAULT, SO STOP BITCHIN' TO ME ABOUT IT!!!"  
  
Crickets could be heard throughout the courtyard; even the guy who started the whole argument was speechless. Then, as if nothing had occurred, he smirked and asked:  
  
"So who do I need to go bitch to?"  
  
The blonde almost fell over at his sudden calmness, but instead she pointed him in the right direction and then he just walked off. Strange, thought Relena. She then finished with registering and after, went off in search of her dorm.  
  
When Relena found her dorm, she saw that her things had been delivered already. There were two small bedrooms of equal stature, so she just decided to choose one and began to unpack her belongings. About an hour later, her roommate arrived.  
  
"Hi! The name's Hilde Schbeiker," the girl stuck out her hand to Relena.  
  
Taking the offered hand, Relena introduced herself: "Hello, I'm Relena Peacecraft; it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They both fell into silence for a little while and when their wandering eyes met each other, they both busted out in laughter.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you unpack. I hope you don't mind, but I already chose a room since they're both equal in size."  
  
"Oh no, that's fine." Hilde gave Relena a bright smile.  
  
Relena noticed that Hilde came to about her height and had short black hair that looked practically purple. She could tell that Hilde possessed a strong and free spirit. They spent the next couple of hours unpacking and adjusting their living space.  
  
"So, what was high school like for you?" Hilde asked when she sat down to take a break.  
  
"Boring. I had friends that were friends with me because of how much money my parents had in the bank and it was the same situation with boyfriends, which explains why I've rarely dated anyone. Needless to say, I never went out much. My parents were hardly ever at home and my brother, whom I love with all my heart, got married and moved a state away my sophomore year.  
  
"Wow...sounds great, not too far from my life's story, except for the whole money thing. The greater part of my time in high school was spent working my ass of so I could get into a good school on scholarships, since my family is dirt poor. It's been just my dad and I as far back as I can remember and he barely made enough money for us to live on month to month. I had friends and I let loose every once in awhile, but most of the time it was just me and the books."  
  
After Hilde finished, she and Relena both kind of spaced out for a few minutes thinking about what was just shared between the two of them. Hilde broke the silence first.  
  
"I think we'll get along just fine Relena."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm hungry. Isn't the cafeteria open 'til 8?  
  
Relena let out a small giggle. "That was a quick change of subject, but yeah, I think so."  
  
"Well, when my stomach tells me it's time to eat, I listen to its advice, no questions asked."  
Hilde got up and walked toward the door. Relena laughed again and followed her new found friend to the campus cafeteria.  
  
Once they sat down to eat at a table next to a window with a good view, they were approached by a blue-eyed stranger with chocolate brown hair (not the one you're thinking of) that was twisted into a long braid.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," answered Relena politely.  
  
"And you little pixie?" He asked Hilde, wiggling his eye brows.  
  
Hilde, startling the stranger and Relena, fell out laughing and continued down onto the floor.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Asked the confused stranger.  
  
Relena was just as confused and couldn't give him an answer, so she just gave him a nervous smile and shrugged her shoulders. Hilde, still giggling, grabbed onto the table to pull herself up.  
  
"Do you....giggle.....have any idea....giggle.....how fucking corny that was?"  
  
"Hey!! Others have never complained," the boy said.  
  
"Liar."  
  
The braided one just looked at Hilde with shock written all over his face and then he straightened himself.  
  
"...Yeah, you're right," he smiled toothily at Hilde and shrugged.  
  
"So what's your name Prince Charming?" Asked "the pixie."  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Hi Duo, I'm Hilde Schbeiker and this is Relena Peacecraft," said Hilde pointing to Relena.  
  
"Are you related to Milliardo Peacecraft?"  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
"Wow!! I'm impressed, it's the sister of one of the world's best fencers. Nice to meet you Relena and you Hilde. Now...enough with all the formality. I saw you two beautiful creatures sittin' over here by yourselves and thought I should come and invite you to sit with me and my friends."  
  
"Well, you know Duo, we're just about done, so maybe if you catch us next time we'll sit with you," said Hilde with a wink. With that said, the girl's took a few more bites and then got up to leave.  
  
"It was really nice to meet you Duo; I hope we'll have classes together."  
  
"Same here princess."  
  
With that, he headed back to his table and Relena and Hilde went to put their trays up. Before Relena exited through the door form whence she came, she glanced back to where Duo had seated himself. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. It was the guy she had bumped into at registration.  
  
Hilde, noticing Relena's sudden absence, went back to see what had caught her friend's attention. She found her staring intently at someone that was seated at Duo's table, although she wasn't quite sure which person it was.  
  
"Earth to Relena!" Hilde waved her hand in front of Relena's face to get her attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who ya staring at?"  
  
"That guy sitting next to Duo, do you know him?"  
  
"No, but he's freakin' hot! Nice choice, if I do say so myself. Let's go talk to them."  
  
Hilde started to walk off toward the table where the blue-eyed deity sat with Duo. Relena grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she got any further.  
  
"Are you insane? I don't even know him and besides, we already told Duo we were leaving."  
  
"Alright fine, but next time, we go and sit with them."  
  
"Ok, fine." Relena turned around prepared to leave.  
  
Hilde smiled wickedly "....And, you have to talk to him."  
  
The golden hair beauty visibly flinched and turned around to face Hilde once again.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Hilde smiled triumphantly, then walked off. Relena looked back once more at the table and to her surprise found that the subject of their previous conversation was staring at her. They locked eyes for what felt like hours to Relena, the she blushed and ran off after Hilde.  
  
Next time: Let the learning begin!! Will our Relena have classes with her blue-eyed mystery man or will she be left suffering? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!  
  
Please let me know if there are any mistakes please, I swear I won't get offended. I really don't know when I'll be able to update next, you know with me graduating and all suddenly has an attack of giddiness. Anyways, I swear I'll work on it as much as I can.  
  
Author's desperate plea to reader: Please, please, please read and review my story.....Please? o.o 


End file.
